As medical science has progressed, it has become increasingly important to provide non-human interactive formats for teaching patient care. Non-human interactive devices and systems can be used to teach the skills needed to successfully identify and treat various patient conditions without putting actual patients at risk. Such training devices and systems can be used by medical personnel and medical students to learn the techniques required for proper patient care. In that regard, the training of medical personnel and patients is greatly enhanced through the use of realistic hands-on training with devices and systems, such as those of the present disclosure, that mimic characteristics of natural human and, in particular, allow training of procedures commonly performed in cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR). To date, to incorporate advanced functionality devices and systems required power supplies that were dependent upon electrical power supplies (such as A/C wall sockets, external batteries, internal batteries, and/or combinations thereof). However, in many situations such electrical sources are not available, the batteries must be recharged/replaced, and/or other factors exist that limit the usefulness of such devices and systems.
In view of the foregoing, there remains a need for devices, systems, and methods for use in medical training that are not dependent on external power supplies or internal batteries.